


Show Me

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker has heard a rumor that nerds are great at interfacing, so he goes to Perceptor for confirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

  
 

It was a quiet day on the Ark when Sunstreaker entered Perceptor’s lab. Preceptor was curious when he noticed the yellow warrior’s presence. The only time Sunstreaker ever came to see him was when the Lamborghini was out of the special wax Perceptor made for him.

“Hello Sunstreaker what brings you here?” the scientist asked, wariness creeping in as he received a predatory look from the frontliner.

“Well, I just heard something…interesting about brainiacs like you and it really caught my attention.” Sunstreaker replied. The proud mech grinned as he noticed the intrigued, but cautious look he was receiving from Percy. This was going to be fun.

“You see…” the golden mech continued. “I heard that nerds are good in the sack since they spend a lot of time thinking about it.”

“It?”

“You know, interfacing, fucking, doing it, banging, all of that slag.” Sunstreaker said bluntly. “So that got me to thinking, who was the biggest nerd I know, and I thought of you Percy.”

“I fail to see how a rumor that mechs labeled as nerds are good at interfacing involves me in any way.” The microscope said, crossing his arms.

“You’re a nerd and you have needs like everyone else.” Sunstreaker replied, letting his EM field reach out to brush suggestively against Perceptor’s. “So show me. Show me how good you really are.”  

Perceptor thought about dismissing the mech. Debating, Perceptor eyed the frame in front of him. Sunstreaker was a good looking mech. And it had been awhile…

Sunstreaker fought hard not to fidget at the calculating look he was receiving from the smaller scientist. A silence filled the lab as Perceptor remain motionless. Finally, the rose colored mech pressed his field against the warrior’s as a smug look crossed his features. “Very well.”

\--------------------------------------------

Sunstreaker groaned as he watched Perceptor. Said mech was currently lying between his thighs, giving his spike the best workout its had in ages. Sunstreaker quietly thanked Primus that Sides was spending the night with Jazz so he could have the room to himself and his company. Now he didn’t have to share.

He watched transfixed as the scientist bobbed his head, tonguing the sensitive nodes and tracing ridges. Primus, if had known Perceptor was this good with his mouth he would have approached the little nerd sooner.

Perceptor hummed contentedly around the spike. He could feel his jaw ache as he moved up and down the cord. Sunstreaker was thick. He couldn’t wait to have the delicious spike inside his needy valve, but he would make the proud mech beg first. And if the throbbing of the spike was any indication, it wouldn’t be too long now.

Sunstreaker tried to buck his hips, only to find them pinned by black hands. “Percy” he groaned. “Keep that up and I’m going to overload.”

“Can’t have that now can we?” Perceptor replied smugly, pulling off the cord as he eased two fingers into Sunstreaker’s weeping valve. Sunstreaker cried out as the tender nodes of his valve were stroked and teased. The Lamborghini felt his charge soar as his spike was denied release and his valve stimulated.

“Percy…please” he groaned.

“Please what?”

Sunstreaker mewled as he felt Perceptor tease the sensor near the back of his valve.

“Tell me Sunstreaker” Perceptor cooed as he continued to stroke that sweet little sensor. “Do you want me to take you, to pound you with my spike so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow? Or would you rather I ride you until you can’t take anymore and I’m full of transfluid?”

With a growl, the frontliner grabbed the smaller mech, hauling him up to smash their mouths together in a harsh kiss. “Ride me.” He growled into Perceptor’s audio, slamming his field into the other’s, moaning when he felt the wave of desire, want, lust, which perfectly matched his own.

“As you wish,” Was purred back.

 Perceptor moved down the strong, golden frame till he hovered over the hot piece of rigid metal. Raising his hips, the smaller mech snapped his covers back. Sunstreaker groaned appreciatively at the wet valve. He watched hungrily as lubricant trickled down the rose colored mech’s thighs.

Slowly, Perceptor eased himself down onto the thick spike. Both mechs mouths hung open as they felt their bodies connect. Preceptor remained still for a few minutes, letting himself adjust to the girth inside him while Sunstreaker gripped the sides of the berth, fighting the urge to buck his hips as the valve rippled around his spike.

Finally, Perceptor lifted his hips, till the tip was the only thing inside, only to sink all the way down onto the spike. The scientist rested his palms on Sunstreaker’s chest for balance as he picked up the pace. Gasps, groans, mewls, and the constant clang of metal on metal filled the room. Preceptor shouted as he slammed down on Sunstreaker, only to have that wonderful spike press against his sensor.

With a roar, Sunstreaker shot up, grabbing Perceptor by the hips and thrusting upwards into the clenching passage. Perceptor scratched at golden shoulders as the sensor in the back of his valve was assaulted. Again and again and again and again. The friction of spike and valve, nodes on nodes was glorious and was quickly sending the scientist into a state of mindlessness.

A growl bubbled its way out of Sunstreaker’s chest. He was so close. He was hovering at the very precipice of overload. Just a few more thrusts and….There!

The Lamborghini gave a throaty groan as he pulled Perceptor down, jamming his spike as deep as he could as he felt his transfluid burst from his spike. Perceptor moaned as the molten heat from Sunstreaker snapped the charge against his nodes and triggered his own overload.

The two hung there in bliss, as Sunstreaker weakly ground against the mech in his arms as they came down from overload. Panting, the two slowly sunk down on the berth, Preceptor on the golden mech’s chest, his valve still weakly clenching on the spike inside it.

 For a few moments they laid there in silence still recovering from the intensity of overload. “Wow” the golden warrior mumbled.

“Wow.” The scientist agreed.

 “It looks like the rumors about nerds are true.” Sunstreaker said, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice and field.

“I have to say, it appears the rumors about battle mechs are true as well” Perceptor replied, content with lying on his companion.

Chuckling, the Lamborghini reached down to squeeze that black aft. “I don’t have first shift tomorrow.”

“Neither do I,” Perceptor purred, mischief lighting his optics once more.

“Ready for round two?”

“Oh yes.”

  



End file.
